Magic Lessons
by MariaSky
Summary: Regina y Emma se encuentran en el Jolly Roger viajando hacia Neverland con el propósito de salvar a Henry. ¿Cómo se desarrollará su compleja relación?
1. Chapter 1

Magic Lessons

Capítulo 1

Después de varios días en el mar a bordo del Jolly Roger mi sentido del olfato se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al mohoso olor de la madera del barco de Hook. Es un barco pirata, al fin y al cabo… En la superficie era más soportable porque quedaba compensado por la suave brisa marina, los camarotes eran algo peores. Al principio me mareaba solo de imaginar que podría pasar semanas subida en ese inmundo trasto; y de que debía compartir mi tiempo y espacio con esos dos idiotas. Pero una cosa me sorprendió de las personas de este mundo, algo que nunca había pasado por mi cabeza: siempre dicen que los buenos momentos, y los finales felices requieren grandes sacrificios. Este es parte de mi sacrificio por Henry. Debo encontrarlo. _Necesito_ encontrarlo.

De este tema hemos estado hablando con Rumplestiltskin; cree que al llegar a Neverland nos enfrentaremos a un adversario temible. Necesitaremos la magia para ello, aunque solo él y yo sabemos usarla. Emma tiene poder mágico pero aún no sabe controlarlo al máximo, así que Rumplestiltskin sugirió que ambos le enseñáramos a dominar ese poder ya que nos sería de gran ayuda, e incluso podría salvarnos la vida.

El segundo día en el barco, por la mañana, cuando habíamos acordado que tendríamos la primera lección; Rumplestiltskin tenía algo que decirnos.

"Emma, creo que Regina es la indicada para enseñarte a dominar tu magia. Yo ya le enseñé a ella todo lo que sé, así que será una buena maestra. Y, también, no sería la primera vez que hacéis magia juntas. Yo no seré necesario." Dicho esto, nos miró uno momento a cada una de nosotras, y dio media vuelta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, yo me quedé algo sorprendida mirando como él se marchaba, cojeando con su bastón pero sin perder nunca la elegancia. Noté que Emma me miró, y ella no estaba menos extrañada que yo.

"Bueno… Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Esto es importante. Creo que Rumplestiltskin ya te había dado algún que otro consejo sobre cómo usar magia, ¿cierto?", le pregunté.

"Sí, cuando me dijo de proteger su tienda con un hechizo. Me dijo que no debía pensar, que la magia es un sentimiento.", contestó, dejando de mirar en dirección donde él se había marchado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"Exacto.", asentí. "Esa es la base. Mientras tengas eso presente todo será más sencillo para ti." Noté a Emma muy seria y decidí intentar suavizar la tensión del momento haciendo algo que no suelo hacer. Sonreí ligeramente y ella respondió con una sonrisa aún más disimulada.

"Tengo que pensar… a quien estoy protegiendo." Comentó en voz baja.

"¿A quién estamos protegiendo?", pregunté retóricamente.

Nos miramos, y en un hilo de voz casi inaudible para mí pero de manera reafirmada, dijo: "Henry"


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Lessons

Capítulo 2

Al escuchar a Emma pronunciar el nombre de mi hijo sentí como unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Intenté contenerlas tanto como pude.

Pero pensé en Henry, intenté imaginar dónde podría encontrarse en aquellos momentos. Él había sido la única persona que realmente había estado acompañándome durante los últimos años. Había sido la primera y la única persona a la que pude querer de verdad después de haber perdido a Daniel. No iba a perderlo.

"¿Regina?", preguntó Emma con un visible asombro en sus ojos.

"¿Qué-", tuve que aclarar mi garganta. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Entonces me di cuenta de que había fallado intentando ocultar mis lágrimas. Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al entendimiento. Se acercó a mí y ligeramente me tocó el brazo, reconfortándome.

"No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos." Pronunció estas palabras tan convencida de ella misma, que la creí. Pero en sus ojos había cierto grado de miedo que no acababa de encajar con sus palabras.

Yo sequé la única lágrima que había caído por mi mejilla y asentí, agradecida.

"Sabes una cosa Emma…" Mi voz bajó algunos tonos. La miré un instante y seguidamente aparté la mirada hacia el suelo. _'Que estoy haciendo…'_

Hubo un silencio, supuse que esperaba la continuación.

"Nunca nadie me ha visto así de vulnerable." Una pausa. "Mejor dicho, nunca he _dejado _que nadie me viera así. Siempre he pensado que mostrar los propios sentimientos era señal de debilidad. Pero ahora ya no lo creo." La miré a los ojos de la manera más sincera que sabía y sonreí, como sólo sabía sonreírle a ella y a Henry.

Esperó un momento para hablar, calculando sus palabras.

"Los sentimientos no son debilidad. Son lo que nos hace humanos. Me alegra saber que te hayas dado cuenta."

'_Gracias a ti.', _pensé, sin saber aún de donde provenían esas frases en mi cabeza_. _

"Bueno, es hora de que empecemos con la magia.", dije finalmente.

Snow y Charming se encontraban en la otra punta del barco, pero su hija y Regina estaban en su campo de visión. Juntos contemplaban la escena, no demasiado entusiasmados con la idea de que la reina "malvada" le enseñara magia a su querida hija.

Él era el que estaba más en desacuerdo.

"¿Qué clase de técnicas mágicas le enseñará? ¿A cómo arrancarle el corazón a la gente?", el tono de voz de David sonaba más enfadado a cada sílaba.

"Vamos, David, relájate.", le contestó Snow. "Ya sabes que a mí tampoco me encanta la idea. Pero recuerda que Emma dijo que confiaba en Regina, y estamos aquí por Henry. Quiero creer que no le enseñará ninguna magia negra…"

Ambos seguían mirando atentamente desde la lejanía, intentando ser mínimamente discretos.

"Me da igual si Emma confía en ella.", comentó ahora más relajado. "Y no quiero pensar en lo que hará cuando recuperemos a Henry. Seguro que ya tiene planeado matarnos a todos-"

"¡David! No puedes seguir pensando así. Al menos debes intentarlo… Cómo yo lo intento. Si Emma cree, nosotros también debemos."

Dirigieron una última mirada a la escena de las dos mujeres: Emma y Regina estaban la una delante de la otra, la rubia con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus manos con las palmas hacia abajo estaban colocadas encima de las de Regina, quien miraba a Emma mientras daba unas explicaciones, inaudibles para los Charming.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro e intentaron olvidarse del tema, aunque solo fuera por momentos.

"Bien. Y ahora debes creer que mis manos son algo que deseas quemar, algo que deseas destruir."

"Creía que estábamos protegiendo, no destruyendo.", contestó Emma bromeando, aún con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa.

"A veces la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.", dije simplemente.

'_Regina… ¿Por qué le enseñas esto así? No hace falta tocar las manos de otra persona para aprender este hechizo.', _me dije a mi misma.Ya ni me reconocía. Mi mente parecía alterarse ligeramente cuando Miss Swan estaba cerca.

"Cierto," abrió los ojos, "pero no quiero hacerte daño."

La mirada en sus ojos en aquel momento tocó algún punto de mi corazón y lo despertó. Una parte de mí que creía muerta… En aquel momento cayó la primera piedra del descomunal muro de odio que rodeaba mi inaccesible corazón.

Aquí va mi segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Espero que os gusten.

Y me gustaría recomendaros otro fanfic SwanQueen que escribe mi querida amiga Assary; llamado Storybrooke TV. Ella me animó a empezar a escribir esta historia, así que… ¡se la dedico!

Su fic también es de .net, por supuesto. ¡Aseguraos de leerlo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Lessons

Capítulo 3

Henry se despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, y con su visión borrosa al principio.

'_¿Dónde estoy?' _

Vio a un hombre y una mujer sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera. En ese momento se percató de que estaba en una pequeña celda y recordó todo el incidente; había sido capturado.

La mujer lo miró, comentó con una voz irónica y desganada: "El chico se ha despertado." Y ésta vez dirigiéndose a Henry le dijo con una: "Te tenemos. Misión cumplida."

"¿Qué me tenéis?", hizo una breve pausa y les sonrió de manera orgullosa. "¡Ja! No sé si sabéis que mi madre vendrá a buscarme. ¡Mis _dos _madres vendrán a rescatarme¡", enfatizó.

"Oh… ¿Oyes eso, Tamara? Sus dos madres vendrán a por él. Que miedo.", dijo el hombre observándola de reojo. Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mofándose de la fe del crío.

"¡Emma y mi madre vendrán a salvarme!", les gritó enfurecido mientras se agarraba a los barrotes de la celda, creyendo firmemente en sus propias palabras.

_*En el jolly roger…..*_

Después de tres días en este barco me había acostumbrado a mi camarote, lo cual no quiere decir que me gustara, ni mucho menos. Al lado de la cama había un mueble que quería aparentar ser una mesilla de noche, donde puse una foto de Henry y mía que siempre llevaba encima. Era mi fotografía favorita, ya que él salía sonriendo radiante de felicidad. Habíamos ido a un parque de atracciones hacía un par de años, él me lo había pedido desesperadamente. A mí me horrorizaba la idea; nunca se lo diría a nadie pero odio las atracciones. Pero lo hice por él, la expresión de satisfacción en su cara cuando finalmente le dije que sí hizo que todo valiera la pena. –O eso pensé hasta que me subí en esa dichosa montaña rusa… Nunca más…-

Ese día fue uno de mis mayores (y escasos) éxitos como madre, y uno de los días que pude verlo más feliz.

Mientras recordaba todo esto, mirando la fotografía alguien llamó a mi puerta. "¿Quién es?", pregunté, guardando la fotografía en mi bolso. En un principio pensé que sería Rumplestiltskin o Hook para comentarme cómo estábamos de lejos de Neverland y cuál sería nuestro plan.

"Regina. Soy yo, Emma."

"Emma…", dije en voz baja, algo incrédula. _'¿Por qué habrá venido?'_

No contesté inmediatamente, y volvió a decir mi nombre.

"¿Estás ahí?", levantó la voz.

"Sí, claro. Pasa."

Emma entró en el pequeño camarote, y se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta. Parecía tener algo que decir. Le señalé la cama.

"No tienes que quedarte de pie." Se sentó en la cama, diciendo un suave 'gracias' y entonces empezó a hablar.

"Perdona por molestarte. Pero quería… preguntarte sobre Henry. Sobre todo el tiempo que ha estado contigo antes de que yo apareciera."

No supe exactamente qué contestar, así que prosiguió.

"En todo este tiempo no te había preguntado, porque todo ha sido… Bueno, de la manera que ha sido."

Se paró para ver mi reacción, noté como el ambiente se tensaba. Sin querer noté como mi mirada se endureció al recordar todos los eventos y desafortunadas situaciones en las que nos habíamos encontrado.

"No hemos tenido el momento de poder hablar de Henry, siempre te he querido preguntar, para saber cómo ha estado."

"Ha estado bien.", contesté secamente, diciéndolo más irritada de lo que pretendía.

"Lo siento. No quería decir que… No creo que lo hayas tratado mal, solo me intereso por él.", dijo cuidadosamente.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. La verdad es que no he sido la mejor madre, aunque lo he intentado. Créeme."

Y así de simple volvía a mostrar mi lado vulnerable delante de Emma, sin darme apenas cuenta. Algo estaba cambiando en mí, podía sentirlo. No sabía lo que era, o quizás no quería creerlo. _'¿Qué es lo que tienes, Emma?'_

El ambiente se relajó totalmente, entonces saqué la fotografía que había guardado en mi bolso justo antes de que ella entrara y se la mostré.

Ella la tomó, sonriendo, con un sentimiento de alegría indiscutible al ver la sonrisa de su hijo. En aquel momento pensé que tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos al sonreír. Distinto color de ojos, pero la misma luz.

Me miró y me dijo: "Gracias."

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente al no entender porque me agradecía.

"Gracias. Por cuidar de él todo este tiempo."

Fueron los agradecimientos más sinceros que me han dado nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic Lessons**

**Capítulo 4**

Henry seguía en su celda. Los minutos parecían eternos, le dolía todo de estar en ese sitio tan pequeño sin poder apenas moverse. Pero pensaba en su familia; sabía que lo rescatarían. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Henry era su fe, sobretodo la fe en su familia. Entonces comenzó a recordar todos los hermosos y sencillos momentos que había vivido durante esta etapa de su vida: desde que Emma había llegado y también después de haberse roto la maldición cuando todos recuperaron la memoria y pudieron ser una familia.

Antes de todo esto, cuando solo estaba con su madre adoptiva, la mayoría de las veces se había sentido muy solo. Aun así conservaba buenos momentos con ella; como el día del parque de atracciones, cuando pudo ver un lado temeroso (y para él muy divertido) de su madre que rara vez nadie más tendría la oportunidad de conocer. En otra ocasión cuando ella le intentó enseñar a cocinar y trataron de hacer empanadillas vegetales; las cuales no entraban en los gustos culinarios de Henry, pero él accedió para poder pasar un rato con su madre. El chico había podido comprobar como la normalmente estresada y ocupada alcaldesa se relajaba y se animaba compartiendo tiempo con su hijo. Además, cocinar era la afición favorita de la mujer cuando no tenía que estar trabajando en sus asuntos profesionales y administrativos de Storybrooke.

Y así siguió recordando, dándose cuenta de que en el fondo no lo había pasado tan mal con ella. Simplemente no había podido apreciar su tiempo con ella lo suficiente, aunque también era verdad que ella misma le había admitido a Henry no saber cómo amar muy bien. Cierto; ella era una madre exigente, pero eso no la convertía en una "reina malvada". Mirando atrás podía llegar a entender como ella se había sacrificado por darle una buena educación, criándolo ella sola. Todos sus enfados, todos los momentos menos agradables de su madre quedaban justificados ahora en su mente.

'_La alcaldesa del pueblo y además madre soltera_… _Eso es mucho trabajo_.'

Después de pensar esto decidió que cuando se volvieran a ver, le diría cuanto la quería y le daría las gracias por haberlo podido aguantar durante aquellos diez largos y complicados años.

[…]

* * *

_*Mientras tanto, en el barco…_.*

"Emma, tienes que concentrarte"

Pude observar como hacía un notable esfuerzo para concentrarse en el montón de cuerda que estaba amontonado encima de una caja de madera. El propósito del ejercicio era poder mover esa cuerda hasta el punto de poder capturar a una persona con ella, sin tocarla. Solo con la magia, usando las manos como una especie de control remoto.

"Ayer empezaste muy bien. ¿Te ocurre algo?", le dije, algo preocupada.

Suspiró resignadamente bajando las manos y dijo de manera poco creíble: "No me pasa nada…"

"Emma, no quiero entrometerme pero…", hice una pausa y ella me miró seriamente. "Para poder hacer magia necesitas dejar las preocupaciones al lado, al menos por un momento."

"Muy bien, ¿y cómo se supone que se hace eso?", comentó sarcásticamente.

"Puedes hablar de ello.", di un paso hacia ella.

"Regina… ya te he dicho, no me pasa nada.", volvió a insistir.

"Si es por Henry, tú misma me convenciste de que-"

"No es Henry", me cortó, afirmando finalmente.

Me sorprendió saber que Emma en ese momento tuviera alguna otra preocupación a parte de Henry.

"Quiero decir, claro que estoy preocupada por él. Pero es algo más que no me deja avanzar con la magia." Entonces me miró de la manera más extraña, la cual no supe interpretar en aquel momento.

"Y… ¿sabes lo que es?", dije viendo como Emma se acercaba a mi tan despacio como si llevara unas botas de plomo.

Entonces pude descifrar lo que había en su mirada, estaba tan cerca de mí que tuve que por unos segundos tuve que recordarme a mí misma como respirar.

Cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros la una de la otra solo pude decir, con un hilo de voz:

"¿Emma…?"

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar escuchamos un grito de Hook que nos sobresaltó y nos sacó de la situación.

"¡Ya estamos llegando! ¡Veo la costa!", nos informaba Hook desde la posición de detrás del timón. Giró el timón hasta que el barco estuvo encarado dirección a la costa de ese misterioso lugar.

Snow y David se acercaron para hablar con Hook.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?", preguntó ella, con un miedo palpable en su voz.

"Calculo que una hora como mucho", contestó Hook con su mirada fija en la isla.

Aunque él podía ocultar mucho mejor su temor, estaba claro que él tampoco estaba nada ansioso de volver a ese lugar.

David acercó a Snow hacia él y la abrazó.

"Pronto encontraremos a Henry", dijo Snow buscando a su hija con la mirada.

Se apartó de David cuidadosamente para ir con su hija. "¿Emma?", le preguntó preocupada, y seguidamente me miró como buscando una explicación.

"No es nada", aseguró. "Sólo que ese lugar no me da buena espina…"

"¿Seguro?", le acarició la mejilla y Emma entonces asintió sonriendo, algo vergonzosa por las muestras de cariño de su madre.

Yo sentí una pequeña pero profunda punzada en mi corazón; no podría tener esos momentos con mi madre nunca más… Una pequeña parte de mí se alegraba por Emma, porque ella podía conocer el amor materno, y por otro lado seguía odiando a Snow por la muerte de mi madre. Aunque sabía casi a la perfección que Snow nunca podría quitarse esa culpabilidad de encima; no hacía falta que yo intentara vengarme o que la culpara, ya se culpaba y se odiaba ella misma por ello.

"Iré a recoger mis cosas", dijo Emma, marchándose hacia su camarote, dejándonos a Snow y a mí a solas.

"Regina… Espero que hayas tratado bien a mi hija.", dijo muy seriamente, casi amenazadora.

Me dolió que pensara que podría hacerle daño a Emma de alguna manera, aunque podía entenderlo, porque ya había intentado hacerlo en el pasado. Snow no podía ver el cambio en mi interior. Incluso mí misma me había costado verlo.

"Nunca podría tratarla mal; ya no." No sabía cómo hacer que me creyera, ni porque quería que lo hiciera. "Ella me importa."

Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar mi última frase. La incredulidad en los ojos de Snow duró unos momentos, abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero se frenó. Parecía estar analizando la veracidad de mis palabras. Me estudió durante unos instantes más y…

"Dios mío. Es cierto, realmente has cambiado"

[…]

* * *

*….¡Aquí acaba este capítulo! Espero que os guste. Quería darles las gracias a Assary por animarme con el fic, y a mi reviewer Paola-enigma. Y a mis followeres les digo que se animen a comentar, me gustaría saber lo que opináis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia. Lo que sea. ¡Gracias! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Lessons

Capítulo 5

Después de hablar con Snow fui a mi camarote a coger la única bolsa de equipaje improvisada que había llevado conmigo. Pronto llegaríamos a Neverland, y encontraríamos a Henry. Notaba una sensación de angustia y miedo dentro de mí, sabía lo que era perder a los seres más queridos y sabía que no podría superar perder a Henry.

Al darme la vuelta para salir del camarote me tropecé con Emma, quien pidió disculpas y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

Me quedé totalmente bloqueada al ver esto; ella dijo:

"Hay algo que quiero que sepas, por si no salimos de ésta…", suspiró mirando al suelo.

Creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me acerqué a ella y le sujeté ligeramente los hombros con las manos. Intenté sonreír.

"Emma-…"

Le iba a decir, 'saldremos de esta', pero cuando me miró no pude decir nada.

Frené mi frase en seco al ver que había sonreído entre sus lágrimas al escuchar su nombre.

"…¿Por qué sonríes?" A pesar de no entender el motivo mis labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa que no pude evitar.

Entonces me miró fijamente a los ojos y sentí como si pudiera ver a través de mí, como si desnudara mí alma con su mirada.

"Me encanta como dices mi nombre."

Hubo silencio y una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotras, y pude sentir como sus brazos me rodearon la cintura.

"Te quiero, Regina."

No tuve tiempo a responder, sus labios encontraron los míos y me besó muy lentamente, con una ternura y cuidado que meses atrás no podría haber asociado con ella. Yo tardé unos instantes en responder al beso; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Me acercó aún más a ella mientras mis manos se movían solas y se posaron a ambos lados de su cara, acercándola más. El beso se tornó algo más apasionado.

Entonces nos separamos un momento y sequé sus lágrimas.

"Al principio no quería aceptarlo. Pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que eras _tú_.", acabo diciendo en un susurro.

Yo sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba, como si mi alma hubiera salido de él y se hubiera ido de viaje sin pedirme permiso.

"¿Qué era yo?", contesté igual de flojo. Parecía haber perdido el control hasta de mi propia voz, la cual había sonado más aguda y fina que de costumbre.

Asintió.

"Que eras tú la indicada para mí."

No pude evitar llorar yo también, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentir algo en mí, algo que no fuera odio ni sed de venganza. Algo más aparte de mi amor por Henry.

La primera vez que vi a Emma supe que todo cambiaría, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, ni de qué manera. Lo que no sabía era que ella pondría mi corazón otra vez en su lugar y lo haría 'funcionar'.

Ella me miraba, como solo Daniel me había mirado en toda mi vida. Pero entonces al recordarlo se creó un conflicto interno en cuestión de segundos. Todo fue bien hasta ese momento.

Quería decirle que la quería, como ella había hecho. Pero por algún motivo era incapaz. Había ansiado sentirme amada durante muchos años, pero alguna cosa en mi interior me decía que eso era traicionar a Daniel y lo que había tenido con él.

_'Entonces, vuelve a amar.'_

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras. Pero, ¿era capaz de amar otra vez?

"Emma, yo…", le acaricié su hermoso pelo rubio, como había querido hacer tantas otras veces.

"¿Sí?", contesto sonriente, como esperando una buena respuesta.

Sin decir nada me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me separé y le dije con un tono plano y vacío que debíamos irnos, en cuestión de minutos estaríamos en Neverland. Lo último que vi en sus ojos antes de llegar a la isla fue dolor y decepción.


End file.
